Romeo & Juliet
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: Suze has an assigment to write a similar story to Romeo & Juliet; but adds a little twist of her life in it. And, with Ceecee included. But, what will Jesse do when he reads the story; what's his reaction? read and find out; and don't forget to review!


**Author's Note: **Okay, this is just a little story I had running through my mind. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Mediator, it belongs to Meg Cabot. And as for Romeo and Juliet, to William Shakespeare.

* * *

_Romeo and Juliet_

**Suze: What are we supposed to write other than that?**

**Ceecee: Don't ask me that would be cheating.**

**Suze: I'm not really the mushy-type girl, you know. I have completely no idea what I should write.**

**Ceecee: you must have had a pretty interesting life, write something similar to that.**

**Suze: Hmm, not a bad idea, actually.**

Suze starts writing.

_Once upon a time, in a far away country, lived a beautiful maiden, Susanne. She was beautiful with her dark wavy hair and elegant dressing._

**Ceecee: elegant dressing? You have got to be kidding me, Suze.**

**Suze: Shut up and read.**

_She was sitting in her room with her maid; whom was her best friend, Ceecee. She was a beautiful blond-haired girl, who did not care about who triggered her rage._

**Ceecee: oh, you flatter me.**

_Suzanne: I have lost hope, dear Ceecee. The man of my dreams shall never arrive._

_Ceecee: You must not lose hope, my dear Suzanne. For I know that right man will soon arrive in your life. You must not give up hope. For thou shall be wed soon, and thou shall live a happy life with the man you love._

_Suzanne: Thank you my dear friend, for you are the one who I trust._

**Ceecee: you do know I sound nothing like that, right?**

**Suze: can you please leave me write what I want?**

**Cee cee: hmph.**

_Stepfather: Suzanne! You must come downstairs this instant!_

_Ceecee: What does he need now?_

_Suzanne: I do not know; but I shall go see._

_Suzanne and Ceecee go downstairs._

_Suzanne: How may I be a serve to you, stepfather?_

_Stepfather: Ah, my dear step daughter. I have brought a surprise for the. _

_Suzanne: What is it, stepfather?_

_A handsome man enters the room._

_Stepfather: I have found a perfect man for thou to marry, dear Suzanne! This young gentleman here is Paul Slater, he shall take good care of thou, and I trust that you would fall in love with him through time._

_Suzanne feels excited._

**Ceecee: I thought you didn't even like Paul and you're making him Romeo?**

**Suze: No, I'm making him instead of Paris.**

_Suzanne: Thank you stepfather. For I shall try to befriend Mr. Slater._

_Stepfather: Wonderful! Let us celebrate with a ball tonight. What do you say my dear._

_Mom: I think that's a wonderful idea, my darling. Come on, Suzanne, Ceecee. Let us go pick out the dresses._

_They all go upstairs to pick out their dresses for that ball._

_That night, the guests arrived, and the dresses sparkled under the light. Suzanne and Paul were getting the congratulations, and Cee cee was busy serving the drinks. Suzanne stepped out in the balcony to get some fresh air._

_Suzanne: what a party, I am so worn out. For that the moon shall shine, I will obey my stepfather's commands and marry Mr. Paul Slater. But the problem is that I do not know him very well. But I shall get to know him, once this party is over, I shall have a nice talk with him._

_Suzanne heard someone get closer from behind her. She turned around, and found a handsome young man standing in front of her._

_The man: Congratulations miss Suzanne._

_Suzanne: Thank you. Now to whom should I thank?_

_The man: I'm Jesse de Silva, Miss Suzanne. And I have heard about the news._

_He held Suzanne's hand, bent down and gently kissed it._

_Suzanne: such a polite young gentleman. I look forward to knowing you better, Mr. de Silva._

_Jesse: Thank you; and you shall call me Jesse._

**Ceecee: Oh, now I get it. Wait; does Jesse really sound like that?**

**Suze: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Ceecee: Aw, Suze, that's not fair.**

**Suze: I never said I would be fair.**

_The following day, Suzanne and Jesse were walking together on the beach. They were having a normal conversation._

_Jesse: When did you meet this Paul Slater?_

_Suzanne: My stepfather introduced us to each other. He was looking for a husband for me for a long time._

_Jesse: so you don't even know him?_

_Suzanne: Well, he looks like a handsome gentleman, who could take good care of me._

_Jesse: shouldn't thou get to know him better?_

_Suzanne: We are having a big dinner tonight. I shall get to know him then._

_Jesse: may my family and I join you tonight?_

_Suzanne: well, of course. You are all welcome to my house this evening._

**Ceecee: you do know that he can't really invite himself to dinner, right?**

**Suze: whose story is this?**

_Later that evening, Suzanne's guests, the Slaters and the de Silvas arrived at dinner._

_Jake: The dudes have arrived, father._

**Cee cee: Suze, I don't think they used to say 'dude' in William Shakespeare's time.**

**Suze: right. Delete, delete.**

_Jake: The Slaters have arrived, father._

_Mom: Welcome, everybody. Hello Nancy, nice to see you Rick._

_Nancy Slater: Hello Helen, thank you for having us here tonight. I hope you do not mind, but I had to bring my youngest son, Jack._

_Suzanne: Thou has a younger brother, Paul?_

_Paul: Yes, I do. He is eight, and I must warn you, he can be a handful at most times._

_Suzanne: I am sure that he shall be easy to deal with._

_Right then, I little boy entered the room._

_Nancy Slater: Jack, say hello to the Ackermans, say hello to Suzanne._

_Jack: Hello, Suze._

_Suzanne: no, actually, it's Suzanne; but thou can call me Suze if thou like._

_Stepfather: Well, come in, everyone. Rick, Nancy, Paul, it's nice to see you all. _

_Rick: Thank you Andy. We are very happy to be here today._

_Stepfather: Well, let us not wait here with empty stomachs, let us go feast._

_They all go to the dining room, when there was a knock on the door._

_Stepfather: Who could that be?_

_Suzanne: if you do not mind, stepfather, for I have invited a friend over to have dinner with us._

_Stepfather: and who is this friend?_

_Suzanne opened the door, and Jesse and the de Silvas entered._

_Stepfather: what is this, Suzanne?_

_Suzanne: this is a friend I had met at the ball. I had invited him here, if you do not mind._

_Stepfather: of course I do mind! His family and our families have been rivals for years!_

_Suzanne was shocked to hear this news._

_Suzanne: but stepfather, can't we just forgive and forget?_

**Ceecee: That quote wasn't invented that time yet, y'know.**

**Suze: *sigh***

_Suzanne: But stepfather, can't we just put our differences aside, and forgive?_

_Stepfather: Never, Suzanne! For they have insulted our family!_

_Suzanne: then they should apologize, stepfather. Why can't we live in peace?_

_Jesse's mother: I must agree with the fair maiden. _

_Jesse's father: No! For they have been nothing but rude to us!_

_Stepfather: us? Suzanne, you are not to speak with anyone of the de Silvas, do you understand?_

_Suzanne: but stepfather – _

_Stepfather: I shall hear no more! That is an order Suzanne, and thou must obey._

_Suzanne: I am sorry Jesse. But I never knew about the feud between our families, please forgive me._

_Jesse: there is nothing to forgive dear Suzanne._

_Stepfather: I've had quite enough! You must all get out of this respectful house! I do not want to see a de Silva set foot in this house again._

_Her stepfather pushes the de Silvas out of the house, and slams the door._

_Brad: you are in big trouble, Suzanne._

_Jake: Hell must have frozen._

_Suzanne: be mature boys, I am not your mother._

_Stepfather: Suzanne, you have disgraced me, and this family. You shall not see anyone of the de Silvas again, do I make myself clear?_

_Suzanne: but stepfather –_

_Mom: Suzanne, listen to your stepfather._

_Suzanne: alright mother, but I shall not forget this._

_Suzanne ran sadly up to her room, and slams the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed, and sobbed quietly into her pillow, messing up her makeup. Poor Suzanne, she was banned from seeing a man who did nothing wrong to her. And her stepfather was not making much sense, and she best obey him if she wants to live happily under her stepfather's shadow. But she could not stop seeing Jesse for some reason._

_Suzanne: I have been having a weird feeling since I have been with him these previous days. For my heart has been beating in a strange, yet smoothing way. I have been having lovely dreams about him; and he is quite a handsome gentleman. For he is the hottest man I have ever met._

**Ceecee: hottest man? I don't think they used that in the old days. **

**Suze: Fine.**

_Suzanne: For he is the most handsome man I have ever met. My stepfather has no right to ban me from seeing him, for he only looks at the appearance, not what lies under that. My stepfather has always seen me through my charm and beauty, not for who I really am._

_Suzanne thought about what she had just said. Her heart forming butterflies whenever she thought about Jesse. Then she realized why…_

_Suzanne was falling deeply in love with Jesse de Silva._

_Suzanne: it cannot be. How could I fall in love with another man, while I shall soon marry another? I must not let this feeling take over me, because if I did, my stepfather would be more furious than he currently is. But what should I choose? The safety of my family, or the desire of my heart?_

_Suzanne placed a hand on her beating heart. She was full of thought, and did not know what she should do._

**Ceecee: maybe she should marry Paul and have an affair with Jesse.**

**Suze: Ceecee, please be serious.**

**Ceecee: what would you choose? Money or him? **

**Suze: Hmm, good point.**

_At that moment, Suzanne heard slight banging on her balcony window. Suzanne got up from her bed, her dress flowing from behind her; and lifted the curtain off the glass. And there in the shadows, she saw a beautiful face stare back at her._

_Suzanne: Jesse?_

_Suzanne quietly opened the balcony door and leaded Jesse into the room. She quickly locked her room door, fearing that someone might see them together._

_Suzanne: Jesse, I am entirely glad that thou are here. I have something important to tell thou._

_Jesse: yes, Suzanne, I have something I need to tell thou too. Something really important. Suzanne, I have never met a woman like thou in all my life, and you make me feel like the sun has shined through a rainy day. You are more beautiful than a blossomed rose in a garden, Suzanne. I have been trying to tell you this for a while now, so I shall say it now. I love you, Suzanne Simon; I always have and always will._

_Tears sprung into Suzanne's eyes. _

_Suzanne: oh dear Jesse. I love thou too; and I would do anything to be with you. If I could give away my beauty ten times for you, I would. No, not ten times, twenty times, a thousand times; just for you, Jesse._

_Jesse and Suzanne leant towards each other. Jesse cupped one side of her face. Jesse stopped when their mouths were separated by an inch; as if asking permission to kiss her. Such a gentleman, Suzanne thought. She closed the distance between them, and sealed his lips with hers._

**Ceecee: Come on now, aw. I thought you said you weren't the mushy-type, Suze.**

**Suze: I guess I'm just the fluff kind.**

**Ceecee: uh, Suze, that's the same thing.**

**Suze: I know what it means.**

**Ceecee: please, stop confusing me.**

_After they had pulled apart from each other, Suzanne heard a knock on the door._

_Jesse: I had better leave; I wouldn't want to get thou into more trouble._

_Suzanne: no, do not leave, Jesse. Stay a little bit longer._

_Jesse smiled at her softly._

_Jesse: I shall see you soon. Shall you meet me at the beach tomorrow?_

_Suzanne nodded, and led him to the balcony._

_Jesse hesitated before he went off the edge. He quickly kissed Suzanne's forehead._

_Jesse: Good night, querida._

_And completed down the balcony. _

_Suzanne heard another knock on her door. She quickly wiped the tears that were there, and went over to her door. She opened the door, and Paul was standing in front of her._

_Paul: are you okay, Suzanne? _

_Suzanne was still affected by Jesse's sweet kiss._

_Suzanne: yes, my dear. For I am wonderful; and ready to finish this dinner. _

_Paul led Suzanne down the stairs and she apologized for her behavior earlier._

_The following day, Suzanne was with Ceecee in her room. She was telling her all about Jesse, and confessing her feelings to him._

_Ceecee: *gasp*. How could you love a man who comes from a family that insulted yours?_

_Suzanne: his family did not insult us. And however, the feud between our families is not our business. And he is amazingly romantic, and he said I looked more beautiful than a rose._

_Ceecee: Suzanne, all men tell you that; for you are more beautiful than a bright rose._

**Ceecee: okay, why would I ever say something like that?**

**Suze: because you are my most trusted friend and close as a sister.**

**Ceecee: I meant in real life.**

**Suze: because you are just my friend.**

**Ceecee: *thinking*. Good point.**

_Suzanne: thank you Ceecee. It is true that that compliment is told to me a lot, but when it escaped Jesse's lips… it was different. It was like he wasn't talking about my outer beauty, but about my inner beauty too. Something than no other man – not even my own stepfather – focused on. And that means plenty a lot to me, Ceecee, and I wonder if that is the reason I have fallen in love with him._

_Ceecee: keep your voice down; we wouldn't want anyone of your family to hear._

**Ceecee: then don't you argue with me when I tell you I'm smart.**

**Suze: I never argued with you before.**

**Ceecee: ah ha! You just argued!**

_They both heard footsteps coming their way. There was a knock on the door._

_Suzanne: come in._

_Her stepbrother – Brad – entered the room, holding something in his hand._

_Ceecee: What do you have, Brad?_

_Brad: an invitation for a party tonight._

_Suzanne: who is having this party?_

_Brad: *grinning*. Beautiful Lady Kelly Prescott._

_Ceecee and Suzanne grinned at each other. Brad has been trying to get Kelly's attention ever since they met. Though, Kelly has her eye on Suzanne's oldest stepbrother – Jake. But when Jake said he did not even like her, Brad was so encouraged._

**Ceecee: so it **_**is **_**true.**

_Ceecee: are you planning to propose?_

_Brad: maybe. I shall not waste any more time now._

_Suzanne: you do remember you need to pass the test, correct?_

_Brad: what test?_

_Suzanne: *Sighing*. _The _test, Brad. The will her father left behind for her to do. The three caskets – the gold, the silver and the lead – you need to choose one that contains Kelly's portrait in it for you to be able to marry her._

**Ceecee: uh, Suze, this is Romeo and Juliet, not 'The Merchant of Venice'.**

**Suze: who knows? The teacher might give me more credit if I add another William Shakespeare idea in here.**

_Brad: ah, _that_ test. Well, all I shall do is pick out the caskets. We all shall go to her mansion tonight, and I shall choose the right one._

_Ceecee: thou does know that if you do not choose the correct casket; you must not tell anybody which casket you chose, and you shall leave her house immediately, and you may not propose to any other woman, correct?_

_Brad: whoa, no woman is worth all that; not even Kelly Prescott._

_He stumbled out of the door, and went to his room. Suzanne sighed, and sat on her window seat._

_Ceecee: *after reading the letter*. Thou only got invited because the Slaters are going with you._

_Suzanne: I honestly could not care less._

_Ceecee: Suzanne, that means that Kelly invited the Slaters because of Paul._

_Suzanne thought about that for a moment. Ceecee had a good point; but Suzanne knew Paul would never betray her. Or does she?_

**Ceecee: Suze, stop, you're confusing me.**

**Suze: confusing you how?**

**Ceecee: the lies, the love, everything! Can't you just stick to one decision?**

**Suze: I'm still not there yet, Cee. **

_Suzanne: Ceecee, you must help me. Today I am meeting with Jesse, yet I am engaged to get married to Paul; yet I am not in love with him, but I am in love with Jesse. But I also must marry Paul for my stepfather's sake, and I cannot tell him about Jesse. Oh, please dear Ceecee; I do not know what I should do._

_Ceecee: How should I know? I have never fallen in love and was forced to marry someone else._

**Ceecee: you go, sister!**

_Suzanne: then I shall tell my stepfather. Yes, that is exactly what I should do tonight. The de Silvas are invited as well, so I shall confront my stepfather._

_Ceecee: oh, then do not forget the popcorn tonight, it would be more entertaining than reading books. I shall call it, television, because that is just the first word that came to my mind._

**Ceecee: yay! I invented the word television!**

**Suze: don't say I never gave you credit in this story.**

_Later that afternoon, Suzanne and Jesse were together at the beach. Suzanne had explained her plan to Jesse and he said he shall do the same with his family. Jesse explained that he was supposed to marry his cousin, Maria de Silva; though he too did not have feelings for her._

_Suzanne: this is a tough life, isn't it?_

_Jesse: yes. But I shall not trade it – if thou are in it – for anything._

_Suzanne: I shall never trade it either. Because your presence in my life is far important for me to lose you._

_Jesse: Mm. The forbidden apple tastes the sweetest._

**Ceecee: Now you're adding **_**Twilight **_**to the story?**

**Suze: *blushing* No…**

**Ceecee: try to be original for a change.**

**Suze: I'm writing this story, aren't I?**

**Ceecee: Maybe; but I don't think the teacher will like it if she finds Edward Cullen playing Suzanne the piano and saying, 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb'. Now would she Suze?**

**Suze: Who said I liked Robert Pattinson? I like Taylor Lautner!**

**Ceecee: you're not going to leave me one hot guy, are you?**

**Suze: take Adam, he's all yours!**

_Suzanne and Jesse walked and talked together for a few more minutes. Then, the sun started to sink deeper into the water._

_Jesse: look at that fascinating sunset. Though, you are far more beautiful than it._

_Suzanne and Jesse stared as the sun sunk into the water. The scene was extremely fascinating and romantic too._

_Jesse: there goes the sun._

_Suzanne: and it is alright._

_Jesse lent down at her, and pressed his lips against hers. Once they let go, Suzanne realized she had to go home to get ready for the party._

_Suzanne: women take more time than men to dress up, Jesse._

_Jesse: you do not need anything to look beautiful, Suzanne._

_Suzanne: I shall see you tonight then._

_Jesse: see you tonight, querida._

_Later that evening, Suzanne and Ceecee were wandering through the hall of Kelly Prescott's huge mansion._

_Ceecee: do you think Paul shall buy you a house similar to this once you are both married._

_Suzanne: Ceecee, I told you before that I shall not marry Paul; but I want to marry Jesse._

_Ceecee: so, are you really going to confront your stepfather tonight?_

_Suzanne nodded. They both found the de Silvas sitting in a nearby table. Once Jesse saw Suzanne, he got up, and walked deeper into the room. Suzanne saw him signal her, as if to follow him._

_Ceecee: He is so charming, that one. No wonder you love him._

_Suzanne ignores her, and follows Jesse._

_Ceecee: enjoy your time!_

_Suzanne walked through the crowd, until she realized she lost Jesse in the crowd. She feared that if she called out his name, one of her family members might hear her._

_She walked out into the garden, and found a nearby figure. She walked closer to him – expecting Jesse. But she was surprised with what she saw. Paul and Kelly were standing against the wall, Kelly's lips pressed against his mouth._

**Ceecee: *gasp*. Paul's cheating? That is so him.**

_Suzanne felt as if she wanted to puke. She couldn't watch this; in fact, she could have paid him a hundred ducats not to see this scene._

_Suzanne felt something hold her wrist, and drag her along. Jesse hid them both behind one of the walls._

_Jesse: I missed thou since this afternoon, querida._

_Suzanne: I have done so too. _

_Jesse pressed his lips against hers._

**Ceecee: why is it all kissing? Can't they just hug or something?**

**Suze: *sigh***

_Suzanne: *against Jesse's lips*, Jesse?_

_Jesse: Hmm? _

_Suzanne: what does 'querida' mean?_

_Jesse: it means – _

_But he was cut off with a yell: stepfather: get your hands off my stepdaughter de Silva!_

_They were both so shocked, that they quickly pulled apart and faced their families. _

_Mom: Suzanne, how could you do this to our family?_

_Jesse's mother: Jesse, what about Maria? Why about your father? What about your sisters?_

_A few girls lined behind his mother, and a furious father approached._

_Oh, boy._

_Suzanne: stepfather, please. Jesse has done me no harm. In fact, he has set me free from the trapped world I used to live in. _

_Stepfather: and how is that Suzanne?_

_Suzanne: because I am in love with Jesse de Silva, stepfather._

_All the families gasped, including the Slaters._

_Jesse's father: is it true, Jesse?_

_Jesse: yes, padre. I am in love with Suzanne Simon as well._

_Suzanne leaned against Jesse and he pulled his arm to her waist._

_Stepfather: you have done this Suzanne… after I had banned you from seeing the young man?_

_Suzanne: I have fallen in love with him a few days before you have done that, stepfather. And I shall not give up our love. _

_Stepfather: what about Paul Slater? He is the right man for you, not a de Silva._

_Jesse's father: and what does that supposed to mean?_

_Jesse: please, padre. You have to stop this ridiculous fight._

_Jesse's mother: come on young man, you are coming with us._

_Suzanne: please, you have got to give us a chance._

_Jesse: it is hopeless, querida. I will try talking to them tonight._

_Suzanne painfully nodded, and watched as Jesse walked away with a sad expression on his face._

_Stepfather: you should be ashamed of yourself, Suzanne. You have disgraced this family, and the Slaters. _

_Suzanne: when is it ever about who I love stepfather? You are the one who made me agree to marry Paul Slater for our family's sake. But not mine. And I am tired of being the person who picks up your crap._

_Paul: I cannot believe you betrayed me Suzanne. After everything we have been through!_

_Suzanne: we haven't been through anything! And I'm the one who betrayed you? You are the one who was kissing Kelly Prescott a few minutes ago!_

_They all gasped again._

_Nancy: is this true Paul?_

_Jack: Ooh, Paul likes someone other than Suze!_

_Suzanne suddenly could not take it anymore. She burst into tears, lifted her dress, and ran towards the building. She quickly ran through the crowd, and got out of the building. Ceecee ran behind her, trying to catch up with her._

**Ceecee: what can they do next? Literally rip her heart out of her chest?**

**Suze: just wait for it.**

_Ceecee: Suzanne, wait! _

_Suzanne: how more must I wait, Ceecee? I have waited for someone to do something for me since I was through to this level; and all they could think about was themselves! I have done everything in my will to please them, but I cannot stand it anymore, Ceecee!_

_Ceecee: I understand your problems, Suzanne. But you must not lose it like this._

_Suzanne: I may have been sneaking with someone else behind Paul's back, but I was in love. But Paul kissed a rich, beautiful woman he just met. Who would you think is supposed to have a little freedom in his options?_

_Suzanne lost control then. She collapsed into Ceecee's chest, and wept silently._

**Ceecee: poor Suzanne. What will she do now? Will she runway with Jesse?**

**Suze: yeah, but she won't really have to.**

**Ceecee: but that's what she should do, take all the money she can find, and runaway from under her stepfather's command. She could be just like Jessica in 'The Merchant of Venice'.**

**Suze: Don't you remember Paul?**

**Ceecee: oh, what will happen to him? Will you make him die like Paris? Oh please make him suffer!**

**Suze: your wish is my command.**

_After a few days, Suzanne had been a prisoner in her own house. Her stepfather had banned her from leaving the house; until she marries Paul, that is. But Suzanne wouldn't even think of Paul. She didn't want anything to do with the Slaters anymore. As she had said before, she will never give up her love for Jesse. But so far, Jesse hadn't tried to see her; or even sneak through her room. Suzanne got tired of waiting, and thought that Jesse had given up on their love._

_Ceecee: Suzanne, honey, you can't spend the rest of your life waiting; you have to act now._

_Suzanne: no Ceecee. For I shall not give up our love, and I shall not give up on Jesse._

_Ceecee: sure, because he's holding on pretty good too. _

_Suzanne tried to ignore her friend's sarcasm, but her words had sunk in as reality. Ceecee was right. What was Suzanne waiting for? Jesse had not tried to sneak into the house one time ever since they got caught at Kelly's party._

_Suzanne: unfortunately Ceecee, you are right. I cannot wait any longer. _

_Right then, they heard footsteps coming near their room. The door knocked, and without waiting for an answer, the door knob twitched. The door flew open, and Suzanne's stepfather and Paul entered. _

_Stepfather: dear Suzanne, I have pleasant news for you. We have forgiven Paul for the misunderstanding; and Paul has forgiven you too. You shall be wed in a matter of time, my Suzanne._

_Suzanne: no stepfather, I told you I would not marry Paul Slater. For I am in love with Jesse, and shall not be wed to anyone else. _

_Paul: now Suzanne, we can make things work out. _

_Suzanne: I shall not marry you Paul Slater and that is my final decision._

_Paul held Suzanne by her arms, trying to steady her._

_Paul: with a beautiful woman like you, and a charming young man like me, we could be known all over the city._

**Ceecee: in love with yourself much?**

_Suzanne: get your hands off me Paul, I do not want you._

_Stepfather: Suzanne Simon!_

_Suzanne freed herself from Paul's grasp, and walked away from them._

_Suzanne: please stepfather, I wish to be left alone._

_Paul: but Suzanne – _

_Stepfather: leave her Paul; there is no pleasing her. Let us leave her here, and until she gets her brain in check, you two shall be wed._

**Ceecee: and I thought my dad was strict.**

_Once Paul and Suzanne's stepfather left the room, Suzanne collapsed on her bed._

_Ceecee: you must find him Suzanne. You must find Jesse and tell him what your stepfather is planning. He would not like it, and I am sure he would offer you to runaway with him._

_Suzanne: wake up Ceecee, this is not like Cinderella. I am never going to live a happy ending._

_Ceecee: you must have faith, Suzanne._

_Suzanne: you are right Ceecee. I shall go tell him about the terrible news; and tell him that we must follow our parents' desires and marry whom they want us to marry. Because there is no hope anymore Ceecee._

**Ceecee: no! Don't give up hope! Let her have hope, Suze!**

**Suze: Ceecee, I can't write with you grumbling over every scene.**

**Ceecee: oh, sorry.**

_Later at midnight, Suzanne planned on sneaking out into town, and trying to find Jesse. But she thought that her stepfather was acting weird. There was a visitor after dinner, and her stepfather did not talk about who it was, like he always used to. And Ceecee was definitely acting strange. She hasn't said another word about Jesse the entire evening. _

_Anyway, Suzanne had worn a black cloak to cover her dress. She snuck out of her house, and went over to the valley. She sneaked into a dark area, when she heard footsteps coming near her._

_She gasped, and turned around to look at the person coming near her._

_Suzanne: Jesse?_

_Jesse stepped out of the shadows, and walked towards her._

_Jesse: Suzanne, there is something important I need to tell you._

_Suzanne: then tell me dear Jesse. _

_Suzanne thought her was going to tell her that they should proceed with what their parents' desire. But she did not know that there was a surprise coming up. _

_Jesse: Suzanne, I haven't said this to anyone I met. Thou are the first girl – woman I said this too. Suzanne, thou are the love of my life, and I shall never choose anything over thou. I love you know, and shall love you forever._

_Jesse bent down on one knee, and pulled a ring out of his pocket. _

_Jesse: I promise to love thou forever. Suzanne Simon, shall thou marry me?_

_Tears filled into Suzanne's eyes. She was happy, because someone has properly proposed for the first time; not just told her stepfather that they like her. Suzanne bent on her knees too, and held Jesse by his neck._

_Suzanne: yes Jesse de Silva, yes I shall marry you. Forget our parents' feud, I don't care about that. What matters is thou and I. I love you Jesse, and I shall marry you._

_They both bent forward and kissed each other. Suzanne had to admit that this was the greatest kiss she had ever had._

**Ceecee: ah, love! How I wish Adam can sweep me off my feet like that.**

**Suze: technically, she just sat down next to him. He didn't exactly carry her to his mighty steed.**

**Ceecee: you had to ruin my moment Suze?**

**Suze: it's in my job description to do so.**

_After they had let go of each other, Suzanne remembered her stepfather._

_Suzanne: Jesse, what about my stepfather?_

_Jesse: *grinning* I do not think that shall be a problem. I have talked to him, and he has agreed to forgive our feud, and he had agreed to let us get married._

_Suzanne was surprised. She let out a gasp and collapsed into her, now, fiancé's chest._

_Suzanne: but how? He was so hard to break._

_Jesse: let us just say he was excited to see you in your wedding dress._

**Suze: should I go through the whole wedding thing?**

**Ceecee: nah, just write it in an epilogue.**

_Jesse and Suzanne were then engaged to be married. Suzanne never heard from the Slaters after the day she had walked down the aisle, and married the man she loves. They had spent the rest of their lives together, and lived happily ever after. _

**Suze:****ah, the perfect happy ending.**

**Ceecee: yeah, except there's one problem: Romeo and Juliet didn't have a happy ending.**

**Suze: why can't anyone have a happy ending these days? Huh? It is every girl's dream to marry the guy she loves, isn't it? Why does little Miss Kelly-miss-popularity-pop- princess- Prescott have all the happy endings? Why not me for a change? WHY?**

**Ceecee: I don't know; stop yelling! You know what? I think I have to go Suze; call me when you're past the whole Juliet attitude, okay?**

Ceecee got up and left Suze's heard someone from behind her.

**Jesse: is it every girl's dream to marry the guy she loves?**

**Suze: what the hell are you doing here?**

**Jesse: well, just because I'm a ghost, doesn't mean I can't have my fun. **

**Suze: hey, that is so – wait, how long have you been here?**

**Jesse: *grinning* long enough to know that you are a great writer.**

**Suze: wait, are you saying you were reading along?**

**Jesse: *nod* and I admire the names, Suzanne.**

**Suze: *groan* busted red handed. *Standing up*, um, these were actually the first names I thought of, which are very suitable to the characters; thus, equaling an excellent parody novel to **_**Romeo & Juliet**_**.**

**Jesse: But there is something missing, though…**

**Suze: what?**

**Jesse: this.**

Jesse cupped both sides of her face, and kissed her.

On the lips.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I still didn't take how people are supposed to talke in William Shakespeare's time, so please no flames about that! Just leave a nice, simple review!


End file.
